


in case that anybody knocks, let's lock all the doors

by helsinkibaby



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Het, Romance, The Flash Rare Pair 2k16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 11:09:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5663995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe and Caitlin on New Year's Eve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in case that anybody knocks, let's lock all the doors

**Author's Note:**

> For TheFlashRarePair week, day one, a New Year's Eve party.   
> Title from "Party for Two" by Shania Twain

There is a fire burning in the fireplace, its light joined by those on the Christmas tree and some well placed candles as the only light in the room. On the television, Dick Clark's New Year's Eve is rocking and it's evident that there are thousands of people all over the country waiting to ring in the new year.

But in the West living room, there are only two. 

Joe sits on the couch in the corner, feet stretched out in front of him, crossed at the ankle. Caitlin's head rests on his chest, his arm is around her shoulders while one of her hands rests comfortably on his knee. And even though it's New Year's Eve, the biggest party night of the year, they're both clad in pyjamas. 

"You wouldn't rather be out somewhere?" Joe murmurs in the gap between one of the musical numbers. His fingers are playing with the ends of her hair and Caitlin turns a surprised look up to him. "Out with Cisco and Barry and Iris..."

She gets it then, lifts an eyebrow in challenge. "Out with the young people, you mean?" 

He shrugs the shoulder she's not lying on. "Caitlin..."

Whatever he's about to say, she's not interested in hearing it, leans up and presses her lips to his. "I'm right where I want to be," she tells him when she pulls back and he decides to take her at her word. 


End file.
